This invention generally relates to the recovery and relocation of computer workloads. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems using high speed, automated procedures for this purpose.
For various reasons, it may be necessary or desirable to recover or reconfigure computer systems or computer workloads. For instance, natural disasters, such as a flood or hurricane, may do substantial damage to a computer system or a computer network. If the system is complex, reconstructing the system may be difficult and time consuming. Attempts have been made to automate or simplify the recovery or reconfiguration process, but these attempts have not passed beyond simple addressing layouts.
An object of this invention is to enable high-speed recovery and relocation of computer workloads.
Another object of the present invention is to use a definition language for the expression of requirements for computer systems and associated networking and peripherals.
A further object of this invention is to improve productivity for business continuity and recovery services personnel involved in the management and support of customer recoveries and tests in the server environment.
These and other objectives are attained with a method and system for enabling high-speed recovery and automation of computer workloads. The method comprises the steps of expressing requirements for a computer system and associated networking and peripherals, allowing a customer to specify a recovery instruction, processing the recovery instruction at a recovery site, and using a computer to process the recovery instruction to assign resources at the recovery site to reconfigure the computer system.
Preferably, the expressing step includes the step of using a resource definition language to express the requirement of the computer system. The recovery instruction may include process definitions, system control program information, peripheral requirements, networking information, channel extension capabilities and tape vaulting information. Preferably, the computer is used to analyze, map, reconfigure recovery hardware and begin restoration of the customer to a recovery configuration.